narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gankyō
Gankyō (ガンキョー, Gankyō) is a Courier Ninja who operates exclusively within the Land of Fire, handing out messages from the Fire Daimyō without any room for failure. Underneath this veil, however, is the fearsome assassin known as the Silk Crow (絹烏, Kinū). This particular assassin is one of the Daimyō's most fearsome, undertaking some of the most dangerous missions without any error regardless of the time it requires to complete the operation. As a result, Gankyō has inadvertently gained quite a reputation among the underground network, with many who wish to duel him. Background The entirety of Gankyō's background is hidden in relative obscurity for the sake of the Daimyō's security, rather than Gankyō's own. However, it is known that Gankyō was born into a dying Shinobi clan and was raised to be a highly proficient Shinobi. In particular, Gankyō had accomplished the completion of his tenure at the Academy while still being 9 years old; later, he managed to jump to the rank of Chūnin at age 11, only due to delays from other complications. While relatively unknown from then on, it is assumed that Gankyō had been trained specifically to become an assassin for the Daimyō therein as a result of his capabilities, indicating that he was a natural prodigy. Personality Appearance Being an assassin, one would expect that Gankyō's overall appearance to be one hidden in obscurity. However, on the contrary, it is plainly visible to anyone's eye. Gankyō has never made an effort to hide his appearance simply because it's "so dull anyone would forget it after one meeting." Using his dull looks to his advantage, Gankyō fully immerses himself in the act of a devoted Courier Ninja, making it virtually impossible to identify who the man is unless one were a witness of one of his many executions. Gankyō is, as previously stated, defined by his very ordinary appearance. As a result of this, there is very little that can truly be said about him. He holds a head of black hair that is short and is cut slightly messily, but nothing to warrant attention. He has a somewhat handsome face with a slightly angular jawline. In addition, he has dark grey eyes which are concealed by a pair of rectangular spectacles, something which adds to the overall bland look Gankyō's constructed. In addition, Gankyō stands at a slightly above-average height and, despite not showing it, possesses a strikingly muscular figure under his lean frame due to his training. Gankyō's attire is very simple and professional, given the occupation he has. He wears a double-breasted, dark blue jacket buttoned at the torso over a white dress shirt fully buttoned up on these occasions. To accompany this, he wears similarly colored blue dress pants and black dress shoes to finish off the attire. As an accessory, he wears a cream-colored scarf, a from the Daimyō to recognize his accomplishments. Synopsis Abilities While not extremely powerful, without a doubt, the skill Gankyō has garnered throughout his expeditions as the Silk Crow have enabled him to rival even the most fearsome shinobi from . Due to his arsenal of skills and highly developed battle instinct, Gankyō has seen to be fit enough to combat even the most powerful and dangerous of criminals or official Shinobi and still manage to give them a hard time, even if his overall mission is not completed due to other complications. In fact, several rumors suggest that the only reason he was chosen to be the Daimyō's assassin is because all others had been massacred by Gankyō, albeit they do not know of one other in the trade. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Crow Techniques Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Spider's Den Intelligence Stats Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Sensor Type Category:Courier Ninja